101 Ways to Annoy Jason Grace
by Hunters9799
Summary: Are you tired of being bored? Well, now with 101 Ways to Annoy Jason Grace, you'll never be bored again! Warning: Performing any of these deeds may get you electrocuted, mauled, stabbed, burnt, cursed, or EVEN KILLED. Oneshot/Parody
1. 101 Ways to Annoy Jason Grace

_**101 Ways to Annoy Jason Grace**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx/Lex**_

_**AND**_

_**daughterofapollo5565/Terra**_

_**AKA**_

_**Hunters9799**_

**AN: WOOT! We finally came up with 101 ways to annoy Jason! Why? Because, Jason kinda sucks. I don't like him. TT-TT So, here's our ways to annoy him! **_**Yeah, Jason is fun to annoy!**_

**Also, we do not mean AT ALL for any of you to be offended while reading this! We're just kidding around, and we have nothing against gay people, two-timers(unless they two-time on US), lesbians, etc! x] We also mean no offense to Justin Bieber! **_**We don't? **_**Well, maybe not Justin Bieber...**

**Enjoy! xD**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO/HoO, Justin Bieber, Disney's **_**Hercules**_**, Disney, the song California Gurls, Leroy Jethro Gibbs(and his Gibbs slaps! x]), and fanfiction! I think that's about it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING: Performing any of these deeds may get you electrocuted, mauled, stabbed, burnt, cursed, etc. In no way are we responsible if any of these things happen to you. <strong>_

_**Have a nice day!**_

* * *

><p>1. Point out that Kronos is his grandfather.<p>

2. Tell him yo mama jokes.

3. Point out that he's a two-timer.

4. Tell him that Percy is better than him—by _far_.

5. Tell him Piper will end up with Leo.

6. Tell him Leo's hotter than him—literally.

7. Tell him his girlfriend's are lesbian—for each other. _(Caitlin)_

8. Tell him Jupiter disowned him.

9. Tell him that he'll die alone. _(Caitlin)_

10. Or with 60 cats.

11. Tell him he'll eventually go bald, get ugly, and become wrinkly. _(Caitlin)_

12. Ask to see his coin, then remind him that he broke it.

13. Point out Percy hasn't broken or lost his pen in the four years he's had it. And he's _Percy_.

14. Point out that his patron and his sister hate each other.

15. Tell him Annabeth wants him to kiss her.

16. Then encourage him to do so.

17. Tell Percy that Jason kissed Annabeth.

18. Tell him Rachel wants to kiss him too.

19. Then encourage him to kiss her too.

20. Tell Apollo Jason kissed his Oracle.

21. Tell Piper that Jason's gay for Leo.

22. And that he's chosen Leo over her.

23. Tell Gaea where Jason's location is.

24. Act like a total fangirl around him.

25. Toss him into the ocean.

26. (But not before telling Poseidon that Jason thinks he and Athena would be a cute couple.)

27. Ask him who has more balls: him or Leo _(Caitlin)_

28. When he answers, ask him, "And you would know _how_?"

29. Tell him that he's a Justin Bieber clone.

30. Tell him Thalia didn't really try to find him.

31. Tell him Thalia replaced him with Luke.

32. And Annabeth.

33. Heck, even Percy.

34. And why not? Grover.

35. Sing Disney songs from Hercules to him.

36. Heck, just sing Disney songs to him in general.

37. Hug him in front of Piper.

38. Kiss him in front of Piper.

39. Hug him in front of Reyna.

40. Kiss him in front of Reyna.

41. Hug him in front of _both_.

42. Kiss him in front of _both_.

43. When you see him with Piper, randomly jump out of nowhere and starting singing, "Jason and Reyna sitting in Thalia's tree, K-I-S-S—oh wait, you're with Piper today."

44. Kidnap Piper and Reyna, then make him choose who he'll save first.

45. Release whichever one he chose to save last so she can kill him.

46. Tell him just because Zeus/Jupiter is his father that's no reason to cheat on his girlfriend.

47. Ask him if he can ask his 'brother' for a ride in the chariot.

48. Tell him more people cried during _The Lost Hero_ than during the Percy Jackson movie because he lived.

49. Tell him that when they make a movie, Justin Bieber will play him.

50. Blame him for everything(i.e.: world hunger, global warming, the death of your cat, etc.)

51. Call him a gary-stu.

52. Sing the song that never ends around him.

53. Push him off a cliff.

54. But not before tying heavy weights to his ankles.

55. And getting a video camera to videotape him epically failing at 'flying'.

56. Sign him up for counseling with Piper and Reyna.

57. Whenever he's in a bad mood, tell everyone that there's a chance of a storm.

58. Tell him Reyna will leave him for Dakota, and Piper will leave him for Leo.

59. Put nectar in everything he drinks.

60. When he bursts into flames, tell him "Stop being a wannabe Leo, Jason!"

61. Tell him to go into a Tunnel of Love with Piper.

62. But not before telling Reyna that Jason is waiting for her.

63. Sit back, videotape all of their reactions, then show all of Camp Half-Blood and all of the Roman camp!

64. Write 'PERCY JACKSON PWNS!' all over his cabin.

65. Call him a Percy Jackson wannabe.

66. Ask him why his name is 'Jason' if _Percy_(and co.) found the Fleece.

67. Tell Clarisse he has a crush on her!

68. Tell him Hera killed the first Jason, and she wants to kill him too!

69. Tell him the first Jason died on the _Argo_, and he'll die on the _Argo II_.

70. Make him read Twilight.

71. Ask him which he's on: Team Edward or Jacob.

72. When he answers, ask him if he's gay or something.

73. Tell him out of the 102 fanfictions with Piper as a main character, only 46 are of the both of them.

74. Point out people pair him with Leo.

75. Throw things at Clarisse, then blame Jason.

76. Sing the song 'California Gurls' around him.

77. When he asks why you're singing it, tell him that he _is_ from California, he _does_ look like a stereotypical Californian, _and_ he _is_ a girl!

78. Tell him he reminds you of his father. When he thanks you, point out that it wasn't a compliment.

79. Have the Stoll Brothers give Clarisse a love letter signed from Jason.

80. Tell him Piper is way out of his league.

81. Call him Sparky, and when he tells you to stop, say, "Oh, my bad. Only your _girlfriend_ can call you that."

82. Tell him Dylan is gay for him.

83. Ask him if he's gay for Dylan.

84. Tell him that old ladies must have a thing for him or something. (Ex: Khione, Medea)

85. Remind him that he had to train to kill his first monster, while Percy defeated the Minotaur without any training and with only the Minotaur horn.

86. Point out that Zeus/Jupiter likes Thalia better because he saved Thalia, but gave Hera Jason.

87. Gibbs slap him repeatedly.

88. Tell him you've tried and tried to find one, but there simply is no cure for stupidity.

89. Tell him the only reason Thalia keeps him around is because he reminds her of Luke.

90. Annabeth too.

91. Call him merciless, then blame it on his Roman blood.

92. Call him a boring stick in the mud.

93. Tell him that the Romans want him to stay at CHB and that they prefer Percy over him.

94. Tell him that all of CHB hates him and wants Percy back—even the Ares Cabin.

95. Point out that he was first found wearing a purple t-shirt and that purple is a color for gays.

96. Tell him he'll lead the 7 half-bloods to their doom with how stupid he is.

97. Point out that even Rachel, who's a mortal, has done something to impress the readers, while he has just annoyed them.

98. Ask him if he's going to use Piper like Hercules used Zoë.

99. Point out that Percy was offered immorality, while he was nearly killed by Hera/Juno.

100. Point out that Percy has faced three Titans, and he has only faced one—and a lame one at that.

101. Ask him if staplers are yummy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wanna know why we mention Justin Bieber so much? ht tp:germanmissiles. deviantart. com/gallery/27146496/d32tqze OMG! JASON IS DRESSED LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER! **_**HE is! And looks like him!**_

**Also, special thanks to our friend Caitlin, who came up with the ones that are pretty dirty! You'll see her name after the ones she came up with! x] **_**only Caitlin...**_

**Drop us a review, and tell us which one was your favorite! Thanks! x]**


	2. Extra Ways to Annoy Jason Grace

_**Extra Ways to Annoy Jason Grace **_

_**(We forgot to add them in. xD):**_

**AN: Okay, this is just Lex in the AN, because Terra is MIA! And I have an announcment(and a request): My friend(Max) and I have been nominated for the PJO Fandom Awards for Friendship! PLEASE vote for To Be a Friend by TheWalrusSingsAtMidnight26 at this website: http: /pjofandomawards. webs. **

**Thanks a bunch! xD (And thanks to all who reviewed!) **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO... or that picture on 102.**

* * *

><p>102. Call him Pikachu! <span>http: /browse .deviantart. com/?qh=§ion=&q=jason+grace/d3klcej

103. Ask him why he was named after a murderer.

104. Tell him instead of Leo, he should jump off a building(preferably the Empire State Building) and yell, "Flame on!"

105. Tell the Aphrodite girls(but not Piper) that he wants a makeover.

106. Have Leo yell, "Jason, I choose you!" during a battle.

107. In front of the enemy!

108. Or his girlfriends.

109. Or both, if possible.

110. Remind that if Reyna is a daughter of Apollo, that would make him her uncle.


End file.
